ANTM Revival: 9
Prizes *A modeling contract with LA Models and NY Model Management. *A fashion spread in Harper's Bazaar magazine. *A cash prize of a 100,000 contract with CoverGirl cosmetics. *A fashion campaign in Guess. Episodes Episode 1 Silver Team * First Call-out: Evie Hindman * Bottom two: Aubrey Parson & Talia Urbina * Eliminated: Talia Urbina Gold Team * First Call-out: Giselle Mahon * Bottom two: Cassidy Dunaway & Julienne Palma * Eliminated: Cassidy Dunaway Episode 2 * First Call-out: Santana Krause * Bottom two: Kyle Coble & Tomika Shafer * Eliminated: Kyle Coble Episode 3 * First Call-out: Allison Ellswood * Bottom two: Giselle Mahon & Kaitlin Freed * Eliminated: Kaitlin Freed Episode 4 * First Call-out: Daphne Mcelroy * Bottom two: Giselle Mahon & Santana Krause * Eliminated: Giselle Mahon Episode 5 * First Call-out: Julienne Palma * Bottom two: Daphne Mcelroy & Tomika Shafer * Eliminated: Tomika Shafer Episode 6 * First Call-out: Tatum Honeycutt * Bottom two: Evie Hindman & Santana Krause * Eliminated: Santana Krause Episode 7 * First Call-out: Daphne Mcelroy * Bottom two: Aubrey Parson & Julienne Palma * Original eliminee: Julienne Palma Episode 9 Part 1 * First Call-out: Daphne Mcelroy * Bottom two: Allison Ellswood & Julienne Palma * Eliminated: Julienne Palma Part 2 * Returned: Santana Krause * First Call-out: Allison Ellswood * Bottom two: Aubrey Parson & Tatum Honeycutt * Eliminated: Tatum Honeycutt Episode 10 * First Call-out: Santana Krause * Bottom two: Aubrey Parson & Evie Hindman * Eliminated: Aubrey Parson Episode 11 * First Call-out: Evie Hindman * Bottom two: Allison Ellswood & Santana Krause * Eliminated: Santana Krause Episode 12 * First Call-out: Daphne Mcelroy * Bottom two: April Cottrell & Evie Hindman * Eliminated: April Cottrell Episode 13 Part 1 * First Call-out: Allison Ellswood * Bottom two: Daphne Mcelroy & Evie Hindman * Eliminated: Evie Hindman Part 2 * Top two: Allison Ellswood & Daphne Mcelroy * America's Next Top Model: Daphne Mcelroy * Eliminated: Allison Ellswood Summeries Contestants Call-Out Order : The contestant was eliminated from the competition : The contestant was the original eliminee but was saved : The contestant won the competition Average call-out order Casting call-out order and final two are not included. Scoring chart : Indicates the contestant had the highest score that week. : Indicates the contestant was eliminated that week. : The contestant was the original eliminee but was saved. : Indicates the contestant won the competition. Photo shoot guide *'Episode 1 photo shoot:' Very.com trends campaign *'Episode 2 photo shoot:' 12 Months Calender *'Episode 3 photo shoot:' Hanging on a rope ladder from a hot air balloon *'Episode 4 photo shoot:' Nude with Custo Barcelona items *'Episode 5 photo shoot:' Circus characters *'Episode 6 photo shoot:' Future Careers with Male Models *'Episode 7 photo shoot:' Homeless models *'Episode 9 commercial and photo shoot:' CoverGirl queen collection ad *'Episode 10 photo shoot:' Chinese queens *'Episode 11 photo shoot:' Great Wall of China warriors *'Episode 12 photo shoot:' Stand Out in the Crowd in the Forbidden City *'Episode 13 photo shoots and commercial:' Harper's Bazaar spread; CoverGirl Blast Flipstick commercial and print ad Makeovers *'Giselle :' Weave trimmed and straightened *'Daphne :' dyed fire-engine red, ala Lucille Ball *'Kyle :' Layered hair with bangs *'Evie :' Darkened with bangs *'Allison :' Ice blonde extensions *'Tatum :' Trimmed and darkened *'Santana :' Straightened *'Julienne :' Shoulder length cut and dyed blonde with bleached eyebrows *'Kaitlin :' Cut short and platinum blonde highlights *'April :' Long honey blonde hair extensions with thinner, shaped and lighter eyebrows *'Tomika :' Layered shoulder-length hair to suit height *'Aubrey :' Honey blonde highlights